A Beach Day Gone Wrong!
Kaitlin and her friends take a day at the beach. but a sand castle building contest brings out the worst out of everybody. Episode Summary Kaitlin, Savannah, Laura, Emma, Jasmine, and Shannon are all going to the beach today. It was a planned thing ever since the time they went into the creative world. When they arrive at the beach, they lay out a plan on what they're going to do. Shannon obviously wants to swim. Savannah also suggests playing volleyball. Emma doesn't want them to forget the picnic. Savannah laughs, knowing Emma's desire for food all the time. Just then, Laura spots a giant crowd of people in the distance. The girls go to the crowd to see what's happening. To their surprise, it's a sand castle building contest. Kaitlin kinda wants to participate. All the girls agree. Emma thinks they should all be on a team. The girls begin building. But as soon as they establish a base, Kaitlin wants the castle to have a Renaissance theme. Jasmine retaliates, wanting a more modernistic style. Savannah wants it to just be a plain and simple castle. Shannon wants it to be Bowser's Castle. Laura wants it to look like the one from Tangled. Emma doesn't care how it's done. All the girls argue about what design they should use, and Savannah thinks they should all just build their own separate castles. Shannon thinks her castle will be better, and argument strikes up. While building her castle, Kaitlin thinks it would be sneaky to conjure up distractions to each of the girls. Kaitlin calls up Jarrett to distract Savannah from her building. Sure enough, it works. Kaitlin continuously washes out Laura's castle with water. Kaitlin uses a tank to run over Emma's castle. Kaitlin kicks Jasmine's castle while she's not looking. Kaitlin uses a sand-made Mario to stomp on Shannon's castle. All the girls wonder how their castles are getting destroyed so easily. They figure it's Kaitlin. Emma thinks they need to team up to take down her castle. While Kaitlin is putting the finishing touches on her castle, she thinks she hears noises. It's a fleet of fighter jets and tanks, heading for Kaitlin. The contest judge is heading in Kaitlin's direction. She panics at the sight of the jets and tanks. Sure enough, they destroy Kaitlin's castle. Kaitlin is so furious at the others that she starts a fist fight. Jasmine tells everyone to stop, and wants them to realize what a simple little sand castle contest has turned them into. Shannon thinks they're monsters. Kaitlin thinks she owes the girls an apology for destroying their sand castles. Laura apologizes on behalf of the others, for turning against Kaitlin. Savannah thinks they should leave the contest and just enjoy their picnic as a mean of relaxation. Production Information * CGI is used on some sand elements Trivia * The second beach day centered episode. The episode is technically the sequel to "Beach Day" * The episode follows a similar plotline to the SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Sand Castles in the Sand" * The girls had been planning this beach day since the events of "Just Use Your Imagination" * Emma's desire for food from "Just Use Your Imagination" is seen once again * Laura's castle resembles the tower that Rapunzel was trapped in from ''Tangled * Shannon's castle resembles Bowser's Castle, specifically its design from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Mario's jump and stomp sounds are taken from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The Battlerock Galaxy remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard when the jets and tanks come to Kaitlin's castle Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles